yin release, weapon master of fairy tail
by the darkebony
Summary: Naruto got sent to earthland, he gained the yin release.(if you feel like taking the idea and making it more interesting than mine please pm me so that i would know. anything else please do so) DISCONTINUED DUE TOO LOST OF INTEREST
1. Chapter 1

the 4th great shinobi war was rearing towards its end and the unified shinobi alliance nows that there is only one more obstacle to achieve the peace that all of them so wish, the juubi. all of the ninjas in different fields and areas are moving towards their friend and allies who was fighting the duo uchiha and the 10 tails bijuu the juubi.

"come on, kakashi sensei ,gai sensei and naruto are there fighting the juubi." rock lee was running with all his might towards naruto's group intent on helping them along with the rest of the shinobi alliance.

"we know lee that is why all of us are going towards them." neji hyuuga rock lee's team mate said while running alongside rock lee.

but before they could arrive there was a giant explosion towards the destination their destination

"no naruto-kun!" hinata hyuuga shouted while running

a few minutes earlier at the battle site where naruto and company was fighting the juubi and the uchiha duo.

"i-is that" naruto shouted in disbelief

"that's" kakashi exclaimed

"definitely" killer bee and hachibi said while in their bijuu mode

madara and obito uchicha leapt from their respective locations towards the juubi's head.

the juubi, the ten tailed bijuu stood tall in all of its glory then it roared, a roar that was definitely heared and felt all over the elemental nations.

"the power of the strongest creature in existence has finally made it's appearance." uchiha obito said

"it still will take time before the moon eye plan will be done, the juubi is still not that powerful to create a moon." madara uchiha told his partner

"therefore in the meantime let us destroy them first." madara added

"you only want to test the capabilities of the juubi don't you, honestly your like a kid." obito chastised his partner

"you're wrong... a kid is someone that is too hasty and unable to wait." madara said, juubi roared again this time its eyes focused on the enemy infront of it. it then suddenly appeared infront of the kyuubified naruto and the hachibi puching the kyuubi in the face, forcing them to separate

'that damn thing is pretty fast.' thought naruto

both bijuus charged and fired bijuudamas on the ten tails continuesly

"we don't need to dodge." madara told obito

"i want to preserve the juubi's power as much as possible, though." obito answered. the juubi then suddenly fired its own bijuudama faster and more bigger than both bijuus. the ten tailed fired towards the eight tails, being unable to dodge in time the hachibi was hit directly from the head upto its chest.

"no! bee-san!" shouted naruto

"that's one." obito said in a voice that all of them can here.

"let us end them now." madara said in a bored tone.

"it will end now." obito said as the juubi charged another bijuudama this time much bigger and definitely stronger than the previous one.

"like hell i would let it end like this." naruto all but shouted fire burning in his eyes.

"naruto." kurama the nine tails said in a soft tone

"we won't lose hear not when the world is at stake." naruto told the kyuubi

"I know, therefore but there is only one way we can defeat the juubi."

"yeah and what is it?" naruto asked the kyuubi

"but to use it we will die."

"I don't care we have decided to face him bee-san died with the same ideals you and I both know that in order for the world too know true peace one of us has to die." naruto answered the unasked question

"Naruto are you sure about this?" kakashi asked

"what about hinata, you still haven't told her your answer yet. what about sasuke." kakashi added

"I know about that kakashi, and I know about sasuke too. but the only way for us to defeat the juubi is to use whatever the method kurama is thinking and hoping to use it to our advantage." naruto answered

"so you have made up you mind?"

"yes"

"i see, this method uses both of our life force in order to reflect the enemies attack 10 fold doing so may be able to destroy it along with those accursed uchihas."

'i see so that is why it is a one time use only.'

''yes it is'' kurama thought towards naruto

'i guess this will be goodbye then, partner.'

''yes i guess this is goodbye, partner''

"lets do this!" naruto shouted.

the juubi opened its mouth to charge a bijuudama stronger and more powerful than the last. 'this is it' naruto thought

''remember naruto aim towards it's eye the attack will be able to penetrate the juubi's defence'' kurama thought toward his partner

'right then partner. but we need to get closer towards it to aim properly.'

''leave that to me.''

the juubi finished charging and fired a bijuudama stronger and bigger than itself but before it could fire the attack properlythe kyuubi appeared at its face, as if it has suddenly teleported.

'this is?'

''the hirahin? i think not but the method is similar''

'so when this do learn how to do this?'

''right after i was sealed into you.'' kyuubi answered naruto almost facefaulted at his partners answer.

'you know~' naruto thought while his eyebrows where twitching.

''hahaha sorry about that i kinda forgot about teaching it to you since we were at each others throats just a while ago.'' kurama then became serrious

''this is it naruto''

'i know thanks kurama' naruto smiled sending kurama his thoughts

''anytime kit'' kurama smiled back

just then all of kurama's as well as naruto's life flash back, the time when naruto prank the entirety of konoha, him failing the genin exam, him stealing the scroll, him being promoted to genin due to a field promotion, him meeting his teamates, said team doing mission, chasing the demon cat tora, him suddenly getting a c-rank turned a-rank mission, him promising himself that he would no longer get scared, and so many more up to the very same day that he would die in battle he never thought that he would not became hokage anymore. smiling as tears appeared on his face all the promises that he could no longer achieve.

"MADARA!" naruto shouted as he unleashed the unnamed jutsu that would end his and kurama as well as hopefully their enemy as well.

the battlefield was blackened in a white light then suddenly a huge explosion, the only survivors where kakashi and gai who only stood there frozen in place as well as shocked that the so called knuckle headed and most unpredictable ninja would end his life in order to defeat there enemies.

then there was silence.


	2. Chapter 2

naruto suddenly jerked awake. he looked around him to see wherever he was, it was abit confusing since he does not seem to remember being near a forest, nor does he remember how he got there nor the reason he was on the ground seemingly passed out.

"what in the world happened to me." naruto asked himself

"i can't seem to remember, where am I anyway." naruto looked around him all he could see where trees and trees.

"What was i doing-" naruto never got to finish his next words when suddenly pain filled his head memories suddenly invaded his brain wracking it back and forth.

"the juubi!" naruto suddenly stood looking around wearely naruto then realized that there was nothing gigantic near him.

"did the technique work?"

"kurama are you there?" naruto asked, after a few minute no answer, curious and slightly worried that his partner and long time friend was not answering him. he went towards his mindscape

inside his mindscape naruto saw that there was no longer a seal in place what was there was no longer a seal but a pedestal with a book that said memories he opened it upto the very last entry and he found his answers.

inside the book in the page wherein naruto and the kyuubi used the unamed jutsu and successfully defeated the juubi and the uchihas he also found out that he really died,

inside the book he found about the kyuubi dying with him but what confused him was where was he. was this heaven? he doubt it. flipping the next page. naruto saw kurama with his last bit of energy sent naruto's soul into another world,

'another world?' naruto thought

'does this mean i am no longer in the elemental nations? will i be able to come back?' naruto added, naruto decided to find out if it was possible later after he finished sorting out whatever happened to him

naruto looked back towards the book and found out that his energy (chakra) was converted into another energy (magic)

'magic? wasn't that just a myth? so if my chakra was converted will i still be able to do my jutsu?' naruto thought

he also saw that he had somehow obtained a special bloodline he linked it toward kurama. the bloodline was called yin release and ability that allow the user to create, modify, anything that does not have life. it ranges from simple such as stone, iron, steel, sword, spear, up to the more complex things such as a ship, a house, as long as he knows the ins and outs of the things he can make them

'a bloodline? yin release? the ability to create anything as long as it is not a living thing? modifying said things properties? will i be able to use it now that i lost my chakra?' naruto thought.

deciding to leave things for later and find out where the hell he was. naruto left his mindscape and decided to check if he still has his abilities.

"shadow clone jutsu!" naruto shouted, naruto was surrounded by clouds of smoke and suddenly 100 clones of himself emerged.

"that's strange i only used enough to create 50 clones." naruto said 'my chakra was converted into magic does that mean i have twice as much magic power than my chakra?' naruto mused, he also noted that doing 100 clones did not even feel like his magic power lowered

"all right, twenty five of you guys try to do all the different chakra control exercises that we know."

"another twenty five try performing some of the jutsus that we know as well as the rasengan."

"the rest of you" naruto then faced the remaining fifty

"half of you search the entire area do not be seen and do not make contact this is a reconaisance mission."

"the remaining group, 10 of you will be with me figuring out if we can use the yin release, while the rest search for food and start a fire will camp here for the meantime. now go!" naruto ordered all the clones

with the remaining ten. naruto thought about the information that the book told him, he can make anything that is not alive and not breathing meaning animals and people are out anything else is available.

"all right try making anything that is not alive, i will do it to. think of anything that is can be carried by one hand, no judge things please we don't even know if this works."

after for about fifteen minutes naruto and the rest of the clones familiarizes themselves with the magic energy that was circulating inside his body, he noted that the magic energy was easier to control and felt lighter when being channeled towards his different body parts.  
finished with the test naruto then decided to start to trying to use the said ability pouring magic towards his hands and slowly forming the most familiar thing in narutos possession, a kunai

surely enough naruto was able to create a kunai from his magic energy baffled by the developments he tested it and found it to be as sharp as his regular kunai, he then remembered that he can change the properties of the item channeling magic towards the kunai naruto decided to convert the kunai from steel to wood, sure enough the kunai change form steel to wood, the dark bluish colored change to brown and the kunai felt somewhat rough, deciding to test out the now wooden kunai he threw it towards the tree sure enough the kunai embeded itself towards the tree satisfied with the success of the project naruto directed his attention towards the clones that was also trying out the ability. he found them toying with it.

"a ninjato, a shuriken, a katana, senbon, a helmet?, a pot?, a pair sandals?, a boulder?, a stone statue of myself? what the heck!" naruto shouted the last part all of his clones lost there concentration and saw the naruto clone that made the statue. all of them grinned and laughed, the original also laughed finding the amusement of the situation.

after 2 hours creating things naruto and his clones found out that the created items can be easily broken or became unbreakable as long as the mateial and the components make the items do so. he also found out that he can break the objects and turn it into any element that he saw wishes. the other 50 clones also dispelled themselves ten at a time. naruto found out that he can still tree walk and water walk, he can still use henge, kawarimi, shunshin, he had a little bit of dificulty making the rasengan, he was surprised when some of the clones decided to to the rasenshuriken but found it much easier to add wind element into the rasengan he thought that it was because of his bloodline. after most of he confusion was over naruto eyes caught the sight of something confusing.

"wait a damn minute. you!" naruto shouted and pointed towards the clone.

"what boss?" the clone answered him, the original naruto then looked around he saw the rest of the remaining clones (the ten with him and the fifteen that made camp, all of them, i mean every damn one of them him too.

"were small, i mean, i am small." he shouted in disbelief

"we notice this earlier, you mean to tell us you didn't boss?" the clones told him, the original now red faced from embarasment muttering about clones and there antics.

"sorry for not noticing then i had a lot to think about, bee-san dying, kurama and me dying as well, then we get hurled into another world lost our chakra gained magic instead then being able to make anything that has no life with ease as well as being able to alter its properties." naruto listed out. then naruto felt the feedback from the clones that was ordered to scout the area. one of the clones found a settlement near him judging by the distance it was a days journey by foot, and about two hours of travel ninja style. seeing the sky to changing colors he decided to go towards the town by morning. eating his dinner which was a stew from the created pot and rabbits as well as some herbs that he found to be edible, from the everyday travels that he did with jiraiya naruto learned how to properly survive in the wild, from how to identify edible plants to how to make food from said wild plants, as well as wild animals to how to sleep on trees and such. night time naruto finish eating his meal covered all of his tracks from breaking down all the instruments into small rock then created a hammock from high above the trees. naruto thought about everything that has happened into his life and decided to burry all of it behind he tried summoning earlier and found out that he can no longer summon kurama was gone he was 12 again therefore he has a chance for a new life. he promised himself that he would remember all of them the memories that they all shared and that he would live his life to the fullest for them. 


	3. Chapter 3

the following day

naruto was walking towards the town for a change, with his walking speed he figured that he would arrive at the town in half the time.  
arriving by the town naruto saw smoke coming fro the town normally he naruto would let it be but the smoke was thick and wide therefore it was not an ordinary fire. feeling something was wrong naruto took to the trees and tree hoped towards the location of the town. the town was rather small, like tazuna's village he mused

"bandits." naruto muttered looking at multiple shady people attacking the said town

"shadow clone jutsu" 5 clones appeared behind naruto.

"henge and scout the area" naruto ordered, the clones nodded and henged into different animal from birds to cats, dogs, mice. the henged clones then scouted the town. after about ten minutes the clones dispelled themselves. naruto noted that there was atleast 20 bandits ransacking the town.

"19 grunts and that appears to be the leader" naruto muttered thinking about the figure of a bandit with a more sinister look, sinister to regular people laughpable to him. it took no less than 30 minutes to take care of the bandits without he use of his clones. naruto used stealth to his advantage. lucky for him the tagged bandit leader was near the town mayor, an old man around 80, therefore he was able to show himself.

"y-you saved the town!" the mayor shouted in surprise and joy when naruto appeared before him suddenly and knocked the bandit leader down.

"well i was walking towards the town and saw smoke, and i rushed towards here, you alright?" naruto asked the mayor.

"yes, yes i am, where you able to save the townspeople too?" the mayor asked him

"i believe i did, i went towards each and every other bandit i saw in the area." naruto answered the mayor with a smile.

"ah! where are my manner, I'm nomer the mayor of traverse town"

"i see, well then mr nomer, my name is naruto namikaze, a traveler." naruto said with a grin

"mr naruto, you are a mage are you not?" nomer asked

"a mage?"

"yes a mage someone who has and can use magic."

"someone who can use magic? if so then i'm a mage."

"you seem unsure?"

"well it was because when i was taught by my master he never mentioned me being a mage, but he taught me how to utilize my abilites." naruto told the mayor, when he mentioned being taught he remembered iruka,kakashi and jirayia.

"well then, allow me to give you a reward" said the mayor as he was about to get money for naruto

"there is no need for that old man" naruto said

"sorry, are you sure? it's atleast we can do to give our thanks."

"don't worry i helped the town without even thinking about the reward."

"i see, but you must understand there are some people who will feel bad about that kind of mindset."

"really?"

"yes, therefore when someone wants to give you a reward in thanks for your work, whatever it may be you must accept the reward."

"okay, i guess. with what you said i guess i have no choice but to accept the reward."

"don't worry about us young man. this is a regular thing with us mayors and mages, we asked for work that mages and any other able person does and we pay them in return." the mayor said as he handed naruto the bag with jewels on it.

"what are these old man." naruto asked the mayor

"why that are jewels, money that everyone uses. is this the first time you saw money? where did you grow up under a rock?"

"umm, no it was actually hidden in the leaves." naruto answered the mayor with a shrugged, the mayor only looked at him in disbelief and taught naruto the monetary system. and the ways of how people live in towns. as well as clean the mess that the bandits created. after about 2 hours of the mayor tutoring naruto about the basics of earthland lifestyle

"um, old man is there a library around here? I think I was away from civilization for too long." naruto told the mayor while scratching the back of his head. the mayor called for one of his aides.

"what do you need sir?" the aide as the mayor.

"ah, jules please escort mr. namikaze towards the town library." the mayor told the aide with a smile, the aide looked at naruto and remembered him as the person who saved the town. the aide then smiled at naruto and thanked him before gesturing for naruto to follow.

the library was adequate enough since it has the desired information that naruto wanted, since the mayor knew some magic about passing knowledge, he made naruto learn how to read and write as well as basic information on everyday life. thinking that he may need some of the books. he approached the librarian,

"um, excuse me but i would like a copy of this books if that is alright." naruto asked the librarian, who was an old woman.

"sure dear, wait just a little bit alright?" the librarian told naruto.  
as she took out a pen and some blank books. she started writing something on the book and the blank book. both books started to shine then the blank book became an exact copy of the book that naruto wanted. she repeated the same process with the other books.

"here you go dear, make sure to take extreme care with this books." the librarian smiled at naruto, then narrowed her eyes. "or else." a menancing arua surrounded the old librarian, making her appear to be an old war veteran. all naruto could do was nod his head multiple times.

after thanking the librarian, naruto went towards the nearest restaurant and ordered some food using the money that he has.

"are you sure about that?" someone behind him mentioned.

"yes, I'm sure. there was someone at he abandoned ruins by the forest southeast from here." the other person said.

"i don't know about that, what does the person looked like?" the first person asked his companion

"i was unable to see his face since he's back was facing me, but i know that it was a guy. he had a red shroud covering his entire upperbody and that he was wearing a helmet with two horns on each side, he has golden hair since it was tied in a high ponytail at the back of his head. the most notable thing that i saw was the multiple weapons on him, i was thinking he might be a mercenary or something." the second person described towards the other

'interesting' naruto thought, after reading and eating naruto left and went towards the designated place. the place was composed of multiple buildings that where being overun by vines and different floras and faunas. sure enough naruto saw the person that the people said they saw.

'wah, hes huge' naruto eyed the person he was surely 8 ft in heigth and that he was muscled. true to what the people were talking about the person has blonde hair leaning towards golden and that he had multiple weapons on him. deap in thought naruto noticed to late when said person suddenly appeared behind him with a very long katana drawn and place by his neck.

"i have been expecting you." the person said in a very deep and low voice, naruto couldn't help but feel that he knew the voice from somewhere.

"huh? what?" naruto asked in disbelief, naruto then felt the katana leaving his neck prompting him to turn around and see the said person.

"naruto uzumaki-namikaze, my name is gilgamesh." the person now known as gilgamesh said. naruto was confused the person knew him, he felt a familiar feeling upon hearing the person's voice. naruto knew the person somewhere but he could not place it.

"a shame that you forgot about me too soon, and here i thought we are now partners."gilgamesh said with a smirk. that did it naruto was filled with different emotions that he was suppressing since the day he arrive into earthland, after he died and left everything in the elemental nations. tears started to fall from his eyes.

"kurama?" naruto asked the question with a voice that said 'please be him'. upon hearing the name called with the longing voice from his partner, kurama/gilgamesh nodded his head and hugged the blonde.

"sorry for leaving you suddenly kit, but I had to. come inside we have much to discuss." gilgamesh/kurama told naruto. 


	4. Chapter 4

"so what happened after we died?" naruto asked kurama/gilgamesh

"after we defeated madara and obito along with the juubi?" kurama/gilgamesh clarified naruto's question

"after we died I used the remainder of my chakra into to send your soul here. shinigami-sama and kami-sama came to me and asked me why? i told them that since you and i are going to die i at least wanted to make it up to you and let you live a new life in another world. i didn't know where you would end the both of them told me that they would oversee your soul and send you into a place different but in a sense the same with the elemental nations in exchange for me joining into the 'dissidia world' as chaos or shinigami's champion since I am not human and a being made from chakra or energy. I made a request hoping that i could see you again and help you with your weapons skills and abitlites, as well as know what will happen to the elemental nations, kami told me that she can't let me wander as a bijuu again and told me what would happen, she showed me the elemental nations 30 years into the future, she showed me that your perverted teacher's dream about true peace has been accomplished and that you were still named hokage and a hero in memory of what you have done to them, sasuke returned to konoha after he had a talk with the previous hokages, your friends married and had a great life. hinata, sadly she did not marry since you were still in her heart and that she cannot love another man, your friends tried to help her but she told them that she would only love you and no one else, they all accepted her decision and wish her the best of her life, she started up an orphanage in memory of you helping all the orphans of the war. konohamaru was named a hokage after you." kurama/gilgamesh told him.

"what about your brothers and sisters?" naruto asked kurama

"they... they were freed from the juubi and are with kami, all of them saw that our presence as bijuus make humans more power hungry therefore they made a deal with kami and that they would become the guards of heaven and hell, matatabi was okay with this since she was the shinigami's from the start while son goku was in heaven guarding it."kurama/gilgamesh told naruto

"so you made a deal with kami and asked her for you to be here and teach me about my abilites? as well as teach me some new thing?" naruto asked

"yes, that is correct. as you know you have the ability to make anything that does not breath life as long as you know what it is and what it is made of. I will also teach you a few magic skill on this world namely re-quip magic and rune magic." at the mention of magic naruto's attention was fixed on kurama/gilgamesh

"so what would i call you now? clearly you are no longer kyuubi, nor kurama since we died am I going to start calling you gilgamesh from now on?" naruto asked

"whatever strikes your fancy, i will still be kurama deep down, since that was what my father the rikudo sannin gave me." kurama told him.

"right then gilgamesh it is. kami-sama and shinigami-sama might get angry with me if i called you as kurama since they also gave you a new start." naruto told the now gilgamesh

"alright then. since it is still early i will brief you on what to expect from me, be warned i am not like jirayia i am more strict with the different ways on how to handle weapons since I will teach you several, regarding your magic in the elemental nations it was called the yin release in earthland it is fairly knew but there is still a magic similar to it, after i teach you how to properly use it I want you to promise me never use it before anyone else." gilgamesh told naruto

"i understand people will surely want the yin release since it all the things made with it with disperse like my shadow clones when not needed anymore." naruto pointed out.

"so you had practiced with it." kurama eyed him with a grin

"of course I would the book in my head explained most of its functions." naruto responded with a grin of his own.

"I made that book just so you know. it was meant to help you in this cases. think of it as a diary of sorts, everything that you know and experience will be written on it. you can also change into a catalog if you want. it helps in training too." gilgamesh said.

"the easy part of the training will be for you to learn about the letter magic specially runes and solid script magic. Solid Script is a Holder Type magic utilized by several mages. It allows her to make words solid and then throw them at her opponent. For instance, if the word "fire" were to be thrown at their opponent the victim would feel as if he were hit by a fireball. The words also appear as their actual substance but still maintain the actual word form. The words that they produce actually mimic the properties of the aspect they were based Magic is a letter based holder magic which allows the user to control various runes for various effects like binding and also creating shields etc. The colour and appearance of the runes differ from user for example mine is red and has a demonic feel to it. with the use of shadow clones we can speed up the process of training. also since magic power is the same but not as lethal as chakra we are fine with you overdoing it since it will not be that fatal." gilgamesh told naruto.

"Since I gilgamesh am a master of weapons. i have special skill regarding them. i will only give you one, therefore you must choose only specialize weapon from everything that I will be teaching you. remember you are to learn how to use all kinds of weapon but only one type of weapon special skill." gilgamesh added.

"seeing as it is already dark let us start training tommorow." gilgamesh told naruto after they had noticed that it was already dark.

the next day

"naruto create as much clones as you can we will begin training you in order for you to learn how to re-quip. after you create your own dimensional space I want you to create a kunai and try to store it and draw it out." gilgamesh ordered naruto.

"so how am i supposed to create my own dimesion pocket?" naruto asked

"use your imagination it is your very own pocket dimension after all. an example would be your kunai pouch. think of it as such and try to expand it inside of you using your magic." gilgamesh answered

"i'll try." naruto closed his eyes in concentration. after about fifteen minutes of concentration naruto felt his inner self was expanding, he was able to percieve a kind of pocket inside him, it looks like the night sky and that it was continuing to expand by his estimation he was able to store a lot inside it now. deciding to stop he stopped his concentration and opened his eyes to look at gilgamesh and grinned.

"i did it. what's next?"

"now? create your clones and all of you create a kunai each and start to put it into your pocket dimesion. we will proceed once you can store and take out the kunai in a blink of an eye."

"okay then, shadow clone jutsu." naruto said without handsigns this time putting as much magic as he can, sure enough 5000 clones showed, kurama raised an eyebrow at naruto. 'since when can he use it without handsigns?' he thought

"i can use it since i had spent all my life using the shadow clone jutsu i never bothered doing it since my focus was in something else entirely." naruto laugh as he scratched the back of his head. gilgamesh's eyes where now twitching at his partners no challant way of saying 'he hadn't noticed until now'. prompting to ignore the remark he ordered naruto and the clones to try and put the kunai into the pocket dimension. sure enough not all of the clones where able to since the pocket dimesion became full at the 4500th mark.

"gilgamesh, 500 clones where unable to stuff it since it the pocket dimension is already full."

"i was already expecting it, since the dimension is still new putting more will surely destabilize the dimension making you feel sick. alright the 500 clones that where unable to do so follow my clone, he will teach all of you the basics in letter magic." gilgamesh said as he created a clone and ordered the 500 clones to go with it.

"now the rest of you try to pull the kunai out try it as slowly as possible since it is harder to take it out than put it in where talking about re-quip magic. once you can do it in the blink of an eye we will proceed with long swords." gilgamesh ordered.

six hours later

gilgamesh was laughing at naruto who was lying on the ground breathing hard and was strugling to get up. true magic when exhausted is none lethal to the user but gilgamesh did not state the you won't be able to stand straigth.

"you didn't mention about me being unable to walk let alone stand up straigth and you had to make me learn how to fit a freaking golem inside the damn thing!" naruto all but shouted towards his partner.

"it must have left my mind." gilgamesh joked

"anyway since you spent the last 2 hours trying to put the golem inside and outside your pocket dimesion we can say that anything that a person can use two-handed and an armor set fit for as big as a dragon's body in less than a blink of an eye, we can start your weapon proficiency training tomorrow. as well as finish the last part of your solid script and rune magic training." gilgamesh said with pride.

"since letter magic has the same principle as fuuinjutsu and since we are fuuinjutsu masters, as well as i have uzumaki blood in my veins letter magic is easier for me." naruto half joked while grinning towards gilgamesh

"we'll since it is already night. lets eat the meal that my clones had made." kurama said as he started walking into the ruined building.

"oi! I can't get up you know!" naruto shouted.

"i guess more for me then, hahahaha" gilgamesh laughed at naruto's predicament. naruto's eyes were twitching 'is this revenge for when i kept calling him furball?' he mused.


	5. Chapter 5

4 years have past since naruto started learning under gilgamesh, true to what gilgamesh meant, naruto learned all kinds of weapons from simple dagger to the ridicoulusly big 'bastard' swords. even bows, boomerang, chakram where taught to him naruto was even taught on how to use regular guns as well as the hybrids gunblade, gunlance etc. in that said 4 year naruto finished learning all that he can on letter magic he was even able to make his very own ability-script and property rune magic incorporating his yin release abilities using different elements to boost and empower said letter magics. naruto even developed the auto-repair magic that automatically repairs any kind of items as well as never-dull for weapons.

in that four year naruto made his choice on what kind of weapon naruto would master and for gilgamesh to teach naruto special skills for. naruto chose the weapon type 'Dagger' with it gilgamesh introduced the sonido (sound) based dagger skill, naruto was able to perfect the skill as well as make some of his own varriations. in said four years naruto was taught to not rely on his clones on everything, gilgamesh ingrained into naruto how to fight on his own and not use clones since solid clones are a rarity and that he should hide the ability as long as possible. naruto using the dagger was able to mixed his letter magic with his sonido skills, naruto also created a skill based on sonido named 'macha' which was a chameleon jutsu that uses magic and hides his magic completely as well as his scent. he knew that macha was successful since even gilgamesh said that he was unable to detect him. saddly after naruto was taught everything gilgamesh has to return to chaos in the 'dissidia world' after all that was where his second was currently going on.

"will we be able to see each other again?" naruto asked his old time friend as well as half-brother (half since their soul was mixed since naruto's childhoold)

"don't worry kit, kami-sama and shinigami-sama made sure that once are second chances are over we will be able to see each other again." gilgamesh reasured naruto

"now that you have finished your training with me you can now apply in a magic guild."

"a magic guild?"

"yes, a magic guild. it is and association of mages and it will mediate jobs and other information to mages. mages won't be considered full-fledged until they work for a guild. in short unless you don't join a guild you are not considered to be a real mage." gilgamesh said with a grin

"I know what a magic guild is, you don't have to make me look like an idiot." naruto pouted

"you weren't?" gilgamesh said in confusion and shock. naruto faced-faulted

"anyway, a magic guild is basically a group of mages that do work that involves the use of magic, and since you are in a sense now a mage and no longer a ninja, in order for you to earn jewels or money is to work with a guild." gilgamesh finished

"if you put it that way, besides I can still use some of my ninja skills in conjunction to my magic and weapon skills." naruto mused.

"as long as no one will no about your yin release as well as your clones it is fine, shunshin can be classified as teleport magic, while henge can be classified as transformation magic. some of your abilities will be questioned therefore it would be best to stick with the once that you can explain, due to training your re-quip magic is at master class wherein you can put in and take out any item from you pocket dimension in less than a blink of an eye, and your runes and solid-script magic is at master class too, you can already be classified as an S-rank mage." gilgamesh listed out.

"but naruto, I want you to remember this, people fear what they cannot comprehend therefore it is better to use a ninja's number one weapon 'deception'

"alright, i'll be careful." naruto told gilgamesh. gilgamesh was suddenly eveloped in a bright light.

"farewell naruto till we meet again."

"goodbye kurama, till we meet again, not to soon though don't want to die early." naruto said with a joke. after a few moments naruto saw that gilgamesh was slowly fading, even though naruto knew that he will be able to see his partner again it still hurt to see someone leave.

after kurama/gilgamesh vanished completely naruto decided to make his primary weapon his dagger, he didn't tell it to kurama but the dagger simbolizes his closeness towards the shadows and his previous life as a ninja truth be told it was supposed to be a kunai but the only known ninja tool in earthland was throwing stars that have a different feel that his own shurikens and small knives he can't use his kunai anymore since he was supposed to hide his relationship as a ninja.

"stingy bastard, can't even give me a gift before he left." true to what naruto said gilgamesh told naruto that most of the weapons that he has on him were merely copies and the original weapons were with the people in the 'dissidia world'

naruto channeled his magic power and shaped it into his weapon of choice in less than a minute the dagger was formed, during naruto's weapons training he took interest in the gunblade design specially the lionheart it uses a very special gun and carthridge system which is similar to a magnum .45 that when triggered a huge blast was made. naruto implemented the gunblade schematics and the magnum into the dagger that he was made, naruto named the weapon 'magnum break', the weapon was designed to look like an combat knife (the one used by the army) but bigger and longer by at least half a foot each, with a gunblade design added to the blades base by the grip , a slight difference with a regular gunblade was that naruto designed the weapon to be held with a reverse grip and that the trigger was by the end wherein the pointer finger would be placed. the 'magnum break' uses the magnum cartridge style six bullets slots. the odd part on the weapon was that naruto made the weapons edge to not be able to cut anything, naruto figured that since his weapon techniques are silent kill techniques it would be better to use weapons that cannot cut but break, besided if he was to battle magical monsters they he can automatically sharpen the weapon using his yin release while the weapon is still on its sheathe. after creating the dagger naruto put it into his pocket dimension and decided to not make anymore and instead buy from a master blacksmith to see the difference from his and there creations.

naruto was travelling towards another town. naruto knew that he was headed to another town since he was travelling on besides a rail road. naruto was thinking about what he would tell people about where he came from since he was after all not from earthland. naruto decided to use amnesia as hes reason and that the only thing that he remember was that he knew re-quip and letter magic he would also hide the fact that he can re-quip in less than a blink of an eye still he decided to not hide his letter magic abilities since it was useful. during his thinking naruto caught a glimpse of the town, naruto saw the town by the ocean and that a train was coming by the rail near him.

"Happpppppppyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !" shouted a voice by the train. surprised by the suddeness of the voice naruto looked back towards the train that passed him by sure enough naruto saw pink haired boy near the window shouting 'happy' he thought that the kid was loosed in the nodging when he saw something fly by him.

"a cat? heck it's flying!" naruto shouted in shock, naruto saw the cat fly over the pink haired kid and took him towards the town. shrugging the wierdness of the situation naruto decided to continue on his way.

"port town harujion." naruto read the sign aloud. naruto walked into the town and saw a magic shop thinking that he still doesn't know much about magical items, naruto decided to look it up from a source. upon entry naruto saw that the shop clerk was busy with a customer, naruto decided to browse some of the sold merchandise.

"magic armlets that make you feel stronger 150,000 jewels, a lacrima torch to be used in the dark 30,000 jewels, magic plates that easily remove stains 70,000 jewels." naruto saw the items and the prices.

"such simple magic items guess buying a book about this things would be more simple" naruto said to himself

"ne, mister how much is this 'key to the minor dog?' " the girl asked the clerk

"ah, that? that celestial is weak but most female celestial mages use that as pet, it is 20,000 jewels." the clerk answere, suddenly the female learned closer towards the clerk and made her assets more vissible.

"how much is it?" she asked again. thinking that it was funny and somewhat amusing naruto left the shop. he decided to look for some new clothes since his orange and black jumpsuit was a bit old and weary, naruto remembered that the magic shop does not sell normal clothes, after asking someone for directions naruto entered a clothing store, naruto looked around the store, naruto found a long white overcoat that ends just below his knees it has a very simple design since the outside was white while the inside was black, a black longsleeves jacket, white gloves, black slacks, naruto decided to not use sandals anymore and instead bought a pair of steel-toed boots, naruto then decided to buy some more shirts and pants varrying from blue, red, and black. naruto brought the items towards the clerk to be prized suprisingly the prize wasn't too big he only spent 10,000 jewels on the total sets, naruto didn't know that he bought the cheapest and easily worn out clothes, while the clerks and the owner didn't know was that he would add somethings to the bought clothes.

after buying the clothes naruto place all of it inside his pocket dimesion. naruto counted his remaining jewels and found out that he still has 150,000 jewels in his wallet, during naruto and gilgamesh training period naruto found a chest containing jewels inside the ruins that gilgamesh chose to stay at, naruto went back towards traverse town in order to exchange the treasure he recieved 5,000,000 jewels. having enough for naruto to eat at a restaurant, naruto entered and sat near the end of the aisle by the window. he notice that the last table was a bit rowdy thinking that it was not his business naruto ordered from the menu and brought out the clothes that he bought and started adding runes inside it spme of the runes that naruto place where the self-repair, and auto-repair runes that he made to be used in conjuction with each other, the self-repair will repair and wear and tear from the clothes while the auto-repair will repair the clothes durability the runes naruto placed on the clothes cannot be removed by anyone except naruto and it uses the magic in the air to work.

"-magic called charm." naruto's interest was elated by the the girls voice, a voice naruto heard near inside the magic shop earlier. 


	6. Chapter 6

"-magic called charm." naruto's interest was elated by the the girls voice, a voice naruto heard near inside the magic shop earlier.

"it's a magic that attracts other people's hearts to the caster and was already banned several years ago... but trying to get girls' attention by using such magic... how disgusting." the girl said in disgust

"though, thanks to you guys jumping in, the charm on me wore off." the girl told her companions.

"i zee" a male voice said between chomps and bites. since naruto's back was facing them he could not see the people behind him.

"i may look like this, but i'm a mage, too." the girl boasted happily, thinking the girl was going to brag or spout some nonsensical things naruto decided to return his attention towards his food. thru out the years naruto was taught by his master jiraiya how to empress people by eating properly and more dignified at first naruto question why he had to but when the perverted toad sannin told him so that he could impress his long time sakura that he can be civil infront of her, naruto agreed the toad sannin took advantage of naruto's answer and literally ingrained the knowledge and etiquatte of proper dinning manners on him though naruto did not know that.

"THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL!" "THANK YOU!" somebody naruto near naruto, startled naruto look towards his side and saw the pink haired guy he saw earlier as well as the cat, bowing down on the floor towards the female that he saw earlier to.

"what are the odd, a coincedence maybe? or..." naruto trailed of he missed the three weird and funny individuals leave the restaurant. finish with his meal naruto left the shop.

night time.

naruto was resting in a hotel room that he rented for a day, naruto was currently thinking of what actions he would take and as to which guild he would join. naruto was currently reading a magazine titled "weekly sorcerer"

"hm, a lot of the articles here are more on gossip and guesses, how can i get good info on what kind of guild is best suited to my liking." naruto said as he flipped the page

"fairy tail caused trouble again. fairy tail destroyed the devon thief family but also destroyed 7 others houses belonged to the townspeople. hm, it seems that this fairy tail mages are all prone to widespread messes, i interesting." naruto mused after reading a particular article naruto was unable to continue reading when a huge explosion rocked the port of the town. curious naruto looked towards the window and sure enough he could see smoke coming from a boat that was by the beach.

"that was no simple wave it was laced with magical energy someone must be fighting there." naruto said he since most of his things are inside his pocket dimension naruto was able to spring into action almost immedieatly, in order to better see what was going on naruto jump from rooftop to rooftop, naruto arrived just in time to see the ship explode from the inside, the supposed crew of the ship was blasted out from inside it.

"salamander!" someone shouted. 'salamander? fire-breather?' naruto thought. naruto saw the pink haired guy jump out of the ship and attacked the supposed crew who were dressed as bandits

"eating fire and punching with fire... is it really magic!?" the blonde girl from earlier questioned, she was currently wearing a red evening gown used for night parties.

"dragon's lungs spew flames, it's scales melt flames, and it's nails are dressed with flames. this is an ancient spell that convers the body to a dragons constitution..." the cat spoke and explained the pink haired's magic

"what's that!?" the blonde woman asked scared of the pink haired.

"it's originally a dragon interception magic." "... i see."

"dragon slayer, igneel taught natsu this." 'igneel? so this pink haired kid is called natsu' naruto thought.

"it's wierd that a dragon taught someone a dragon interception magic, isn't it?" the blonde girl questioned. 'a dragon? igneel was a dragon?' naruto thought in disbelief, naruto watched the supposed dragon slayer in action and sure enough the dragon slayer was destroying his enemies... along with the port. 'overkill much?' naruto thought

"YOUR OVERDOING IT!" naruto heard the blonde girl shout.

"aye." the cat replied. "don't give me 'aye'!" the girl shouted

"Wh-what all this ruckus! a guy in armor shouted along with a group of suited individuals.

"the military!" the blonde girl shouted. naruto watched in amusement when the girl was dragged by the dragon slayer and his companion

"You want to join fairy tail, right?" natsu asked the blonde

"then come with me." he added as they ran away from the military

naruto tailed the small party from the rooftops, since the two are mages from a guild, a guild well known for destruction, naruto decided to join in on fairy tail. half a days journey on train, naruto was able to board it with alerting the trio, naruto was able to find the name of each of them, natsu dragneel, the fire-dragon slayer, happy, the talking and flying cat, then there was lucy, who said that she was a celestial mage, naruto thought that her method was the same as summoning in the elemental nations. the train arrive in magnolia town near the southern coast of the kingdom of fiore. naruto followed the group as they entered a very big building.

"WE'RE HOME!" natsu shouted as he barged into the compound.

"natsu, happy, welcome back." a silver haired female greeted them

"you overdid it again. i read it about the harujion incident... in the newspa-" what the guy was supposed to say was lost when natsu suddenly dropped kicked him. naruto watched in amusement as he rested himself by the wall near the front door. after natsu dropped kick the person all of the members started a riot.

"Did you say natsu is back? hey... let's settle our fight from the other time!" a man who only wore his underwear shouted towards the crowd.

"gray.. have you been walking around like that?" a barely clad woman sitting by the bar said. "hack! shit!"

"another one of the undignified guys... that i hate" the woman added as she chugged down a whole barrel of ale. 'nice' naruto thought as he eyed the woman who has the fairy tail mark by her left belly.

"what rubbish." a giant of a man said "yapping in the middle of the day... you're not little kids, you know... so fight with your fists to show your manhood!" the giant chastised the rioting group, he got suddenly slugged by both gray and natsu that sent him flying away from the group 'and he was spouting manhood." naruto chuckled

"hrm? it's so noisy here." a blonde guy with blonde hair and glasses said

"ah! loki, the top ranked 'mage you want as your boyfriend'!" lucy said while hearts where flying around here.

"i'll go join their fight~" loki said as he hugged the girls that look like his fangirls 'womanizer.' naruto thought as he remembered one of his trips with jiraiya. just then naruto sensed a huge amount of magical energy he surveyed the area and so an old man with a cane, naruto sensed that the old geezer was strong based on his magic so it was not wrong to label him as the guild master. naruto shunshined behind the old man.

"yo!" naruto said with an eye smile and a raised hand.

"hello, to you to, what can i do for you?" the old man asked him

"your the guild master right, i would like to join the guild, if it's penchant for destruction your looking for with no casualties then i'm your man." naruto half joked.

"i see. your quite new i haven't seen or heard of you." the old man asked him.

"well i am quite new in town. and since i heard and read some of the stories about your guild i decided to join." naruto grinned at the master.

"my names naruto by the way, naruto namikaze."

"i'm makavor drayer. the guild master of fairy tail." the master smiled at naruto's personality

"mi-mirajane!" the voice of lucy shouted, both makarov and naruto looked at her.

"d-don't you have to stop them!?" lucy asked her

"it happens all the time~ you don't have to worry about it." mirajane said while smiling.

"and-" what ever she wanted to say she wasn't able to since she got hit by the temple of her head knocking her out suddenly. lucy panicked at the sight of her idol on the ground when suddenly mirajane stood while blood was leaking from the wound.

"isn't it fun this way?" mirajane finished. naruto tuned out the rest since he was still talking to the master

"so master makarov how do i join this guild?" naruto asked the old man]

"let me get the stamp, while you sign this documents." makarov gave naruto some paper to sign in. then he returned with the guild stamp.

"where should the guild insignia be placed?" makarov asked naruto, naruto showed him his left bicepts and pointed at it by his right finger.

"right here."

"all done, welcome to the guild." the old guildmaster smiled, then he frowned

"excuse me for a bit." makarov said as he went towards the center of the group. naruto saw the magic of the entire guild being activated

"that is enough." makarov started as he suddenly became gigantic

"CUT IT OUT,YOU FOOLS!" makarov shouted causing all of the rioting guildmembers to stop.

"daaa ha ha ha! you all got scared!" natsu boasted "this match is my wi-" he wasn't able to finish it since he master stomped on him.

"another newcomer?" makarov asked, the rest of the guild looked at the master in confusion the only new member they saw was the blonde that was with natsu earlier.

"y-y-yes!" lucy answered scared. the giant suddenly shrank and waved at lucy.

"yo!" 'was that an illusion magic? but he was able to physically hit natsu.' naruto thought. the master then jumped towards the balcony and addressed the guild.

"you've done it again fools. look at these documents i received from the council." makarov began

'tch the magic council? another one of those bigotted old farts i suppose.' naruto thought

"gray, good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but you walked around naked in town afterwards and ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried."

"but... wouldn't it be worse if i were naked?" gray commented

"then don't be naked in the first place." elfman said

"elfman! you had a mission to escort a vip, but 'assaulted him' during the mission." the master emphasized the assaulted part.

"he said 'men are all about education' so..." elfman trailed off

"cana alberona. drinking fifteen big barrels of alcohol, and charging it to the council."

"they found out.." cana muttered

"loki... flirting with council elder reiji's grand-daughter. a certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation, too."

"and natsu..." when the master mentioned the dragon slayers name he dropped his shoulders

"you destroyed the devon thief famiy, but also 'destroyed seven other houses that belong to the townspeople'... 'levelling a historical tower' in tully village... 'burning down' a church in freesia... 'damaging parts of lupinus castle'... nazuna ravine observatory 'collapsed and thus stopped its operation'... 'destroying half of harujion's port." 'so he's the main focus of the weekly sorcerer, hm. 'naruto thought. the guild master then called almost all of the guild members one by one, listing all of the destruction that the members caused. 'a very rowdy guild' naruto thought

"guys the council members are angry at me all the time..." the master trailed off, the whole guild atmosphere suddenly became heavy, naruto was returned to his previous location next to the door without being seen.

"but... forget about the council members." he finished as he burned the report papers. he then threw it to the side next to natsu wherein natsu simply ate the fire.

"listen up. the power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. magic is not a miracle. when the 'spirit' flow within us. and the 'spirit' flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the firt time. you will need a strong mentality and a lot of concetration for that. i mean pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is magic. if you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higherups, your magic won't improve. do not fear the fools of the council." master makarov grinned at his guild then he shouted.

"do whaterver you think is right! that is the way of the fairy tail mages!" with that the whole guild cheered, naruto simply smiled at this.

"Welcome to fairy tail." naruto told to no one.


End file.
